Intoxicate me
by iaera
Summary: Lita wakes up one morning to a shock. First thing that comes to her mind is to run. But can she run? Does she even want to? Oneshot. LitaJohnCena.


Title: Intoxicate me  
Disclaimer: What would you think?  
Rating: M. Just in case.  
Summary: Lita wakes up one morning to a shock. First thing that comes to her mind is to run. But can she run? Does she even want to? One-shot. Lita/John Cena.

A/N: I don't know where I got this idea…actually, there's no idea in this at all…I just started to write and this is what came from it.

* * *

Lita was walking down the halls of the arena, her bag casually swung over her shoulder. Raw had ended just half an hour before and she was more than ready to leave. She was feeling rather relaxed after she'd showered and she had every intent on continuing that way when she got to her hotel of the night.

Her hotel was nearby. It would only take her about 10 minutes to get there by car, which meant that after 20 minutes or so, she would be lying in a hot bath, clearing herself of the day's ashes. And when you added the red wine she planned on drinking…she couldn't help but sigh at the thought.

Her muscles were aching and there was a rather painful throb on her knee from the unsuccessful leap she'd performed from the edge of the ring earlier that night. She had slipped when she jumped and therefore landed pretty badly, her knee hitting the hard floor with a force. At that moment though, she hadn't paid any attention to it. Fortunately it was nothing serious, she would survive with some bruising and pain, or so the medical officer had said. She'd only been feeling a little resentful for missing her target, which had been Trish Stratus. It would have been worth the pain had she won the match.

But she hadn't.

Trish used the ropes to get the pin. Damn bitch could never wrestle fairly.

But there was nothing she could do about it now so she would just have to settle with that hot bath and wine. And it would do just fine. It would take away her ache and frustration. God, she was so tired. That bath would do wonders.

She almost hummed with anticipation as she started to walk in the direction of the parking hall. There really wasn't anything as relaxing as a hot bath after an exceptionally tough match. Say what you want, but that's the way it was.

She turned a corner and walked straight ahead until she reached the sign that claimed 'exit'. She exited the hall way and stepped into the parking hall, scanning the vast area in search for her rental car. There were more cars parked in there than there were when she arrived at the arena, so it took her a little while to locate her car. Many superstars were still in the arena. Many of them often stayed there long after the show ended, to do what, she had no idea. Then there were the stage crew and all. The parking lot was pretty packed, to say the least.

She sat down in her car and started the engine.

She never guessed the night would end the way it did.  
-----------------------------------

Lita stirred slightly in her sleep. She was having a dream, a strange one. She couldn't quite put a finger in what the weird part of it was, but she knew there was something. She was in the state of consciousness where reality got mixed up with sleep, she was neither wake nor sleep, just flowing somewhere in between.

She was trying to hold onto the remnants of the dream that was quickly slipping away of her reach in spite of her best efforts to catch it. She made a sound that was probably best described as an annoyed sigh as she found herself coming more aware of herself.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the cheerful sun that shined through the open blinds. She shut her eyelids quickly as the bright light met her eyes. The dream long gone from her memory by now, she vaguely scolded herself for forgetting to shut the blinds. The sun was probably the reason she'd woken up in the first place.

She cautiously opened one eye, then another, trying not to flinch at the burning sensation it caused. The sun hurt her eyes – and God, it felt like someone was pounding on her head with a bat. She lifted her hand to her temple, rubbing it slowly. What had she been doing last night?

She'd had a match with Trish, yes, but she didn't remember hurting her head in it. No, she'd hurt her knee, not her head. And if her head didn't hurt from a match, the only thing she could think of right then as a reason for the headache was a hangover. But she usually didn't drink all that much…

She remembered arriving at the hotel last night and she remembered going to the hotel bar…Why was that again? Plumbing. Yes, plumbing. There had been some problems with the pipes in her hotel room's bathroom. That's what the plumber had said. He'd also advised her to stay away from her room for a while. So she had gone to bar. Okay, so that much was clear now. And it could easily be gathered that she'd drunk something…

She groaned as her head suddenly stung as if someone was sticking needles to it. Oh yes, definitely a hangover. God, how much had she drunk? And just how did that happen? According to her memory she had only intended to drink some wine…

She sighed as she tucked some of her currently very messy hair behind her ear. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. And it wasn't like it was such a big deal anyway. She'd gotten drunk. So what. It was perfectly normal for a 30-year-old woman to…um, get drunk at a hotel bar at night and furthermore…do it alone.

That did not sound all that nice when you thought about it. Oh well. She could analyze it later if she wanted, but now…she could really use something to kill the headache that was trying to tear her head apart. That wouldn't be a good thing.

She made a move to sit up, only to stop in mid-movement. What a hell…?

She frowned before her eyes widened as she noticed just what it was that kept her from moving. An arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her firmly in place and when she turned to look at the face of her companion, afraid of what she might see, her jaw dropped from the shock.

She was looking into the peaceful face of a sleeping John Cena.  
-----------------------------------------

Lita nervously wiped some loose hair over her shoulder. Now how the hell did _this_ happen? She had no doubts about what had indeed happened between them. The evidence around her stopped her mind from thinking up excuses for her presence in John Cena's hotel room. Or at least she thought it was his room, since it sure wasn't hers.

She was in John Cena's hotel room. In his bed. _Naked_.

It was safe to say that she was very near to freaking out.

Okay, there is no need to freak out, she told herself. Absolutely no reason at all. She just needed to leave as quickly and quietly as she could without waking the man next to her. But there was the little fact that his hand was around her waist…very tightly. She didn't really want to risk waking him up, but if she wanted to get away…there really wasn't any other choice, but to try to lift his hand. She just had be careful.

She took a deep breath and glanced at his face. He was sound asleep. Okay. So she just had to lift his hand a little, nothing more. Piece of cake. Then she could leave and forget this ever happened. Yes, that was what she was going to do.

He wouldn't wake up from a simple movement of his hand, would he?

She almost growled at herself. She couldn't just sit there all day and ponder if she could lift his hand or not dammit! He could wake up any minute now. This was her chance. Either she waited there like a confused little teenager until he woke up on his own or she lifted his hand and left without any notice…or then he'd wake up anyway.

It was a risk she had to take.

She couldn't help rolling her eyes at her own thoughts. This was just ridiculous. She was an adult. An adult who was perfectly capable of handling a situation like this maturely. Oh screw this. She didn't have to deal with anything she wasn't comfortable with, so the best she could and _would_ do was to leave the room right then.

She glanced at his face again. He was sleeping on his side, his face merely an inch away from her shoulder. His eyes were closed and she could tell he was sleeping from the steady rise and fall of his chest. She shook her head as she realized that she was staring at his chest. Get your hormones in check, you're an adult woman, she scolded herself.

Cautiously she took a hold of his wrist, lifting it so that she was able to move slightly and then set his hand on the spot she'd just occupied. She released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding before wrapping the sheet fully around her naked body. She stood up and took a step forward.

"Where are you going?"

She jumped. "Sorry?" She asked after turning around to face the Doctor of Thuganomics. Damn those light-sleepers.

He sat up, bringing his other hand up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. He then looked at her curiously. "I asked you where you were going."

For a second she just looked at him, dumbfounded. "Oh," she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Well I…I was going to get dressed." When he just stared at her silently, she gulped nervously. "You see…I don't have any clothes on, so…I just…thought I'd go put something on." Now that was a very smooth thing to say.

There was a small smile playing on the lips of the WWE Champion as he regarded her. He could easily see that she was uncomfortable, and considering the circumstances, he couldn't really blame her. Though she looked really cute standing there like she did, twisting the sheet around her fingers. Rather anxiously, he might add.

It was clear to him that she was trying to look at anything but him. He thought it might have been something to do with the quite intense way he was gazing at her. It probably was. Well, gave him all the more time to watch her. And she was something to look at…

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized she'd started to gather her clothes from around the room, muttering something under her breath. He looked on, amused at her determined quest of finding her clothes. He leaned back, settling his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Is there something you want to ask me, or is there something on my face?" She asked suddenly. Rather crisply too, if you asked him.

"Excuse me?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes now." She had stopped searching for her clothes.

"I wouldn't say so." What was with the sudden change in mood? She didn't look at all anxious anymore, quite the opposite; she could have been talking about the weather. With that crispy tone to it, though. "I'd say, more like three minutes now."

She lifted a brow. "That's enough for me to suspect there's something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Is there something on my face?"

He looked at her, strangely. "No, nothing that I can see."

"Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Not really, why –"

"Then why were you staring at me?" She cut him off.

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's not."

"Then why do you keep asking me that?"

She tilted her head, quirking a tiny smile. "Because my mother taught me that staring at someone is impolite."

John raised an eyebrow. "Then you shouldn't have a problem with it. You weren't the one staring."

"No, but it doesn't mean I enjoy being stared at," she adjusted the sheet more comfortably around her, before glaring at John when she caught him staring at her again, this time with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Don't look at me that way," she ordered.

"What way am I looking at you?" He noticed her pulling the sheet higher so it was now covering her up to her collar bone. He couldn't help smiling. She was acting so bashful despite the fact that they'd spent the night together…and there really wasn't anything he hadn't seen by now…which didn't mean that he wouldn't want to see some more. She had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. He thought it would be best not to tell her that, though.

She glared at him, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "_That_ way."

He chuckled, rising to a sitting position on the bed. "If you'd just explain me how I'm looking at you, then maybe I'd be able to do something about it." He knew exactly what she meant. He just enjoyed her squirming under his gaze too much to stop it.

"Never mind," she growled and started to collect her clothes once more. After a while she stopped, frowning a little as she scanned the room. She couldn't find her underwear. She had pretty much everything else…but no underwear. And she'd be damned if she left them _here_.

John noticed her hesitation and asked. "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen my underwear?" She blurted out, immediately regretting it when a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I've seen 'em."

Lita waited a beat, before snapping. "Care to tell me where so I can finally leave?"

"Geez, chill out a little will ya?" That girl had temper like no one. Worst was, it could just flare up from nowhere. He should just give the damn underwear to her…but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? He suppressed a chuckle. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. Now that she was there, right in front of him…he couldn't just let the moment pass by. He couldn't let her slip away from him now that she was so close. Knowing her…there wouldn't be another chance for him if he blew it. He had to act.

But he could have a little fun before that, now couldn't he?

"I think I saw them somewhere around here." He said, gesturing to the bed.

Lita looked at him expectantly. "Well?" When he did nothing, she huffed. "You could check if they are there, you know."

"I could," he said lazily, trying to find a better position on the bed, finally leaning down against the pillows. "But I'm kind of tired, so…Besides, it ain't my job to look for your panties. If I remember correctly, my job was to get rid of them, wasn't it?"

She stared at him disbelievingly, not quite believing her ears. Did he just say what she thought he did…?

He smirked at her incredulous expression, almost laughing out loud. That look was just priceless.

Oh yes he did.

She sent him a death glare, before stomping over to the bed, to the side she'd left just moments before. That man had nerve. She'd find them herself then. It was just fine that way. It's not like she wanted him to touch her underwear anyway. Immediately after that thought escaped her mind, she felt her cheeks reddening as she remembered his comment about it being his job to…Oh he had some nerve.

Luckily he didn't see her blushing.

She climbed onto the bed, starting her search with a lift of the pillow. She was very careful not to come into any contact with brown-haired wrestler. And she soon learned that crawling on the bed while trying to keep the long sheet around her was not that easy.

She briefly glanced at the other occupant of the bed, who had smile on his face yet again. That sadistic little…

"What's so funny?" She asked sharply.

"You ain't gonna find anything there." He said steadily, although his lips were twitching a little. His brain told him he should end her discomfort already…but it was just too entertaining to watch her crawl around like that…He smirked.

She wrapped the sheet more tightly around her as she slumped against the end of the bed. She turned her head to the man next to her. "You're really trying my patience here."

"I ain't done anything," he said defensively, turning on his side to get a better view of her. She was glaring at him. Not a surprise. Her long red hair was messy and flowing freely down her bare shoulders and she looked beautiful. Her full lips were slightly apart… and he felt the urge to kiss her.

That was no surprise either.

But now wasn't the time. She'd slap his ass off the bed if he even tried anything, he was sure of it. Now was the time to end her quest. He reached behind him, under his pillow and hooked his finger around the soft piece of clothing.

"That's the thing, genius. You've done noth – hey!" Her glare was murderous when she saw what he was holding around his left index finger; her panties. "You've been keeping them from me this whole time!"

"Yeah, I have." He forced the serious expression on his face. "I just couldn't resist. And you know, you look cute when you're frustrated." The smile spread on his face at the annoyed look on her face.

"Give them to me," she growled, reaching out for them, only to have him lift them out of her reach.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't," she spat, "I'm going to – "

He cut her off, smirking all the while. "You're going to what? Glare at me till I'm unconscious?"

She smiled sweetly to him, the glare gone from her face in a matter of seconds. "No, I'm going to kick your ass until it hurts you to even think about sitting down."

He feigned afraid. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared. Whatever will I do now?"

"You could just hand me the damn panties so I don't have to deal with you anymore." Their eyes met, and not for the first time, she was amazed how brightly blue his eyes really were, they were like two deep ponds she could easily drown into if she…And she did _not_ just have that thought.

He smiled challengingly. "You want them…?" At this she nodded vehemently. "Then come get them."

She bit her tongue, irritated by his immaturity. "You're so childish."

He smirked. "And you don't have the guts."

She scowled at him. "I don't have the guts, huh? What is there to have guts about anyway? You – "

"You'd have to wrestle these babies from me," he swung the panties in front of her with a smirk, drawing them away from her reach when she tried to grab them. "But you know you ain't gonna succeed in that so there's no use for you to even try," he said simply, suppressing a smile, "Which is perfectly understandable, you know."

She snorted, sending him a glare. "You know I could wrestle the pants out of you if I got the chance."

A smirk spread across his face. "Oh I know that, seeing as you've done that already. And you did a pretty good job with it too, ya know. I ain't wearing nothin'."

She wished she wasn't blushing. "Can't you take anything seriously?" She demanded, while trying not to think about the fact that he indeed was wearing nothing under the sheet that was pulled up to his waist. Disturbingly low at that. Not that she was interested in that.

What made the situation awkward enough was the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her sheet either.

Not waiting for an answer anymore, she moved quickly to grab the piece of clothing from his hand, at the same time being careful to hold the sheet to her chest.

"Wow, almost," he said, "but you gotta be faster than that, honey."

_Honey_! Okay, _that_ was it.

She almost plunged at him, trying once more to reach his hand, but to no avail as he stretched his hand above him, beyond her reach, again. She leaned over him, only able to brush his wrist for her effort. She stretched out even more, somehow managing to grasp his wrist. This brought a smirk onto her face, which she directed at him only to suppress a gasp as his blue eyes regarded her amusedly only from within an inch.

At that moment she realized that she was in his lap.

Of course she couldn't repress the blush that crept to her cheeks. Damn it.

He chuckled softly at her slightly shocked expression, enjoying the flush on her face. Finally he took pity on her and brought his hand down, offering the piece of clothing to her. He received yet another glare for this, which he didn't quite understand, but knew better than to question her.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly. "You look a little…flustered." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh I am _so_ gonna kick your ass now," she growled, making a move to detach herself from him, but before she could, he had slipped his hands to her waist, preventing her from leaving by pulling her against him.

She frowned as he gazed at her, the Doctor of Thuganomics realizing that now was the time to act. The time was running out and he had to act now. She could slap him if she wanted. It was now or never. He preferred now. Even if it possibly resulted in him being slapped, or at least shouted at.

He'd take the risk. His heart raced as he leaned in.

"What are – "

His lips were on hers.

Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull as she felt his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, almost tentative, but also managing to be forceful at the same time. Thoughts were swirling in her head, but she couldn't get a hold of any of them when he slid his other hand from her waist up to tangle in her hair.

She quickly pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes. Their eyes locked. Hazel met with sparkling blue. And she searched for words, but realized that she couldn't find any. His intense gaze was enough for her to avert her eyes from his, suddenly coming very aware of herself and the fact that she was still completely naked under that sheet she held to her chest with her left arm.

But so was he.

And that thought didn't help matters at all.

She bit her lip, glancing at the hotel room door…and the distance to it. She briefly thought about making a run for it, but decided against it. After all…she couldn't go running around in the hallways with only the sheet covering her, now could she?

The small voice in the back of her head snickered at her, saying she didn't even want to leave, that she was perfectly comfortable right where she was. And when she argued, she was silenced by the wondering question that if she didn't want to be there…then why was she still sitting in the lap of John Cena?

She met his eyes once more as she lifted her head. "Why did you do…that?" Was her voice really that hesitant?

John looked at her seriously, before a small smile spread across his face. He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it slightly with his thumb before tugging a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. He continued to race his fingers down her face, over her shoulder and to the back of her neck.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at his touch.

"Because I wanted to," he said softly, before guiding her face towards him and pressing his lips on hers once more.

This time she didn't pull away, instead she closed her eyes, finding herself responding to the kiss. She lifted her right hand and brought it to his cheek, letting him deepen the kiss as he pulled her even closer to him. She didn't know what this was, she didn't know what it meant, but she knew that she kind of liked it.

When they broke apart, she gave him a hesitant smile, which he returned with a wide smile of his own. She went to distance herself from him, but he stopped her once again, gripping her by her waist. "Don't," he said quickly and she halted. "I'm not done yet."

This caused the redhead to raise an eyebrow at him. "That so?" She asked, amused by the firm nod she received. "What exactly did you think you'd do?"

"Well, I could show you…" He said slowly.

"But…?" Her voice was expectant.

He smirked. "I'm not sure you could handle it."

He was rewarded with a loud snort from the redhead. "There is not a thing you could do that I couldn't handle, mister."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Positive," she said confidently.

With a small smile he flipped them so that he was lying half atop of her, his smile turning into a smirk at the surprised yelp that came from her mouth at the sudden movement. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, her eyes widening as he led her hand with his down to his abdomen and to the hem of the sheet that was around him.

And then he pulled it off.

She stared at him in shock for a moment, not daring to look down, instead focusing with all her concentration on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by John and a sly smile appeared on his face. "What did I told ya? You can't handle me."

"Oh yeah?" She raised a brow and without thinking, threw the sheet off of her body too. She was quite startled at her own actions, but the look of shock and bewilderment on the WWE Champion's face was worth it. "Judging by the look on your face…it seems to me that _you_ are the one that can't handle _me_, not the other way around, huh?"

He stared at her, not quite believing what he saw…he forced himself to focus solely on her face. He opened his mouth…only to shut it again. He swore himself to doom in his mind at his lack of words.

Lita on the other hand found it amusing and pretty flattering too. "Oh the mighty Champion John Cena is for once speechless, this is something historical, don't you think? And I can take the credit for it, this is fun." She smirked when he rolled his eyes.

"I ain't speechless," he said, "but you're gonna be before the end of the night."

"It's morning."

"Yeah, that much more time to make you speechless," he said happily, "but I'd prefer to do it now."

"Oh you'd _prefer_?" She smirked.

"Oh stop mocking me." His voice was half-amused, half-pouting and she couldn't help the smile that lifted her lips. He was so cute.

"But," he emphasized the word, "what I'm planning on doin' might not be speechless on your part, but it definitely will leave you speechless."

"What are you plan –" She cut herself off as she realized what he was talking about and snorted. "You really think you're going to get lucky?"

He locked eyes with her, his expression growing serious. "I certainly hope so."

Not really expecting such a straight answer, she bit her lip slightly. "Well…" She made a point of drawling the word out, before looking deeply into his eyes and making a partly spontaneous decision. Truth be told it wasn't that hard to make. She reached her hand to his face, smiling brightly when he leaned into her touch. It was funny how it suddenly seemed that she'd known him for a long time, though in truth she'd never been that close friends with him. "I think it is your lucky day then."

The smile that spread on his face was most captivating and she returned it with a smile of her own. In her mind, she was absolutely confused by her own actions so far as well as his, but she decided to ignore them…She could have some fun too for once. And she was more than willing to share that fun with John Cena. She could analyze it later…She also ignored the fact that she'd been infuriated by him just moments before.

A comment of his suddenly came to her mind from earlier.

"I'm not sure though," she knotted her eyebrows. It was fun seeing his face fall for a second, before she continued. "I thought you said you were tired."

"Did I?" He asked doubtingly, a smile twitching his lips a bit.

"Yes you did."

"Well," he smirked, "I ain't _that_ tired."

"You sure?" She asked with fake concern, although a small smile was twitching her lips, "'cause really, if you're feeling weary, I don't want to keep you up. Maybe you should lie down – "

"Iain't got anythin' against that. In fact, I'm more than happy to lie down," he said as he moved fully on top of her, using his weight to gently push her down, positioning his elbows on either side of her head as not to crush her. "And I think it'll do wonders for me." He smirked.

She smiled, sliding her hands up his bare chest and up to his shoulders. "How so?"

"Just a feeling."

"Well, then," she drawled slowly, "I guess I'll have to lie down with you."

"I guess so too," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

Lita sighed against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She wasn't sure how she ended up in this situation, when she earlier wanted nothing more than to leave the hotel room and her intentions had been to absolutely ignore John Cena if when she'd see him in the future.

And now she was kissing him. And she was intending on doing a lot more than that…She almost blushed at her own thoughts.

But then again, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"By the way, Lita…"

"Hmm?" She acknowledged him.

"If this is what you call ass-kicking," the WWE Champion breathed between kisses, remembering her previous threat, "then you can kick my ass any time."

Okay, so maybe he was.

But she couldn't help but giggle at him, before he captured her lips again.

THE END

* * *

This is just too happy. I need to do something a bit more….angsty, don't you think? We all love those, right? 

If there's someone reading out there…which I'm allowed to doubt…then please leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh, and tell me if I should shorten this piece a bit…I think it's entirely too long.


End file.
